dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Beatdown
''Ultra Beatdown ''is Dragonforce's fourth album, released August 20, 2008 in Japan through JVC and on August 26, 2008 worldwide through Roadrunner Records and Universal Music. On July 4, 2008, Ultra Beatdown's first single, "Heroes of Our Time", was posted on their MySpace profile. Four days later, on July 8, 2008, Heroes of Our Time's music video was released onto their MySpace profile. The album's songs "Heartbreak Armageddon", "the Fire Still Burns", and "A Flame For Freedom" were all played on 106.1 Rock Radio during an interview with the band's lead singer, ZP Theart on July 15, 2008. On August 14, 2008, Ultra Beatdown was made available for pre-order in the DragonForce official web store. On August 18, 2008, the album also became available for streaming on the band's MySpace page. Also, the album's songs, The Fire Still Burns, Reasons to Live, and Heartbreak Armageddon are featured in METAL INVASION 25 podcast, also Heroes of Our Time being featured in METAL INVASION 24. Prior to Ultra Beatdown's release, the band's shortest recorded song, (excluding "Invocation of Apocalyptic Evil", the 14-second instrumental intro track of the band's Valley of the Damned album) was the song Dawn Over a New World, also being one of the band's least popular songs, (Sonic Firestorm), which clocked in at 5:13. This honour now goes to the Special Edition track Strike of the Ninja, which is 3:18. This song also holds the honor being the very first and, currently, only unedited song recorded by the band with a length of less than five minutes, although due to it being a re-recorded version of "Feel the Fire" by Sam Totman's side project, Shadow Warriors. The music video for "The Last Journey Home" premiered on the XBOX Live Network on January 21, 2009. Frédéric Leclercq announded that they may release a live DVD in 2009-2010. "Reasons to Live" was released as a single on July 2, 2009, almost a year following the release of "Heroes of Our Time". In 2009, when DragonForce was live at Graspop, ZP Theart performed while wearing a cowboy hat. The album is so far the only DragonForce album to be released in a vinyl LP format. Track Listing :*1. Heroes of Our Time, Lyrics: Totman, Li, Music: 'Totman, '''Length: '''7:13 :*2. The Fire Still Burns, '''Lyrics: 'Totman, Theart, 'Music: 'Totman, '''Length: '''7:52 :*3. Reasons to Live, '''Lyrics: Totman, Li,' Music: 'Vadim, Totman, Leclercq, Length: '6:25 :*4. Heartbreak Armageddon, '''Lyrics: 'Totman, Li, 'Music: 'Li Totman, Frédéric Leclercq, 'Length: '''7:42 :*5. The Last Journey Home, '''Lyrics: 'Totman, Theart, 'Music: 'Totman, 'Length: '''8:15 :*6. A Flame For Freedom, '''Lyrics: 'Totman, Music: Totman, 'Length: '''5:20 :*7. Inside the Winter Storm, '''Lyrics: 'Totman, Theart, Lyrics: Totman, '''Length: 8:11 :*8. The Warrior Inside, Lyrics: Totman, Li, Music: 'Pruzhanov, Totman, '''Length: '''7:14 :*9. Strike of the Ninja ''(Special Edition Bonus Track) '''Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 3:18 :*10. Scars of Yesterday (Special Edition Bonus Track) Lyrics: Totman, Li, Theart, Music: Pruzhanov, Leclercq, Length: '7:49 :*11. E.P.M. ''(Japanese Bonus Track) '''Length: 7:24 Special Edition DVD: :*"The Making of Ultra Beatdown", Length:' 15:16 :*"The Making of the E-Gen Guitar", Length: 9:35 Total Length: 24:51 *E.P.M. stand for "Extreme Power Metal" *On the Special Edition of the album, there is a 30-second pre-gap between The Warrior Inside and Strike of the Ninja. Touring and support The first round of the band's Ultra Beatdown World Tour started on September 25, 2008 in The Dodiac, Oxford with Turisas. The US/Canada tour also includes Powerglove. DragonForce toured almost constantly up until April 2009 in several countries with support by Dååth and Cynic. The had planned to carry out their World Tour to Latin America in May 2009, but have delayed their arrival to November 2009 as a result of the Swine Flu Epidemic as well as "exhaustion" according to what Herman stated in a recent interview. The band plans to release a live DVD in Summer 2009. Personnel *ZP Theart - Vocals *Herman Li - Guitars, backing vocals, producing, mixing, engineering *Sam Totman - Guitars, backing vocals, producing, mixing *Vadim Pruzhanov - Keyboards, piano, theremin, Kaoss pad, backing vocals *Dave Mackintosh - Drums, backing vocals *Frédéric Leclercq - Bass, backing vocals, additional rhythm guitars, and Acoustic guitars *Clive Nolan - Guest backing vocals, additional keyboard External Links/References :*Ultra Beatdown @dragonforce.com